Analyzers featuring automatic scanning and centering means for handling a number of samples or body fluids are known.
A centering means for liquid containers of different diameters that are arranged in a cassette in a single row is known from EP-PA 0 159 346, said means being provided within the cassette in the form of activator means.
In connection with EP-PA 0 159 347, devices for scanning liquid containers in the area of a mixing and aspirating station are known with the position--related to the transport path--of the liquid container relative to the aspirator being detected and the identifications provided on the liquid container being scanned through openings provided in the lateral wall of the cassette. The containers closed by means of stoppers are transported horizontally and moved to an inclined position for liquid removal with the stopper pointing down. For liquid removal the rubber stopper is pierced by a hollow needle of an aspirator.